mlpfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Мистер Водл/Галерея
Главная тема «Дружба — это Чудо» MLP opening train version 2.png RemasteredOpeningTrain-1.png Второй сезон Таинственный защитник Balcony cracking off S2E8.png Old Ponies S2E08.png Balcony breaking off S2E8.png Elderly ponies on a falling balcony S2E08.png Rainbow Dash softens balcony fall S2E08.png Rainbow Dash rescues Pony Citizens S2E8.png День сердец и копыт This One's Too Old 1 S2E17.png Sweetie Belle jumps on Mr. Waddle's back S2E17.png This One's Too Old 2 S2E17.png Zoomout of Ponyville as Apple Bloom sings -I don't think that we're mistaken- S2E17.png Настоящий друг Pinkie Pie And Mr Waddle S02E18.png Pinkie winks at Mr Waddle S02E18.png Mr. Waddle 'Aw, shucks' S2E18.png Mr. Waddle happy S2E18.png Свадьба в Кантерлоте. Часть 1 First wedding procession This Day S2E26.png Третий сезон Слишком много Пинки Пай Crowd of ponies in front of Twilight's library S3E03.png Неспящие в Понивилле Scootaloo jumping off ramp S3E6.png Четвёртый сезон Гордость Пинки Cheese with Mr. Waddle S4E12.png Прыжок веры The Apples and ponies gathered S4E20.png Spotlight pointing at Silver Shill with crutches S4E20.png Flam pulls old pony's eyelids S4E20.png Flim and Flam walking through the crowd S4E20.png Flim and Flam levitating bottles of tonic S4E20.png Maneless S4E20.png Sick pony cheering up S4E20.png Честная сделка The ponies celebrating Twilight's arrival S4E22.png Orthros growls at Daring Do collector S4E22.png Fluttershy wiping orthros' drool S4E22.png Rainbow Dash and orthros drooling S4E22.png Daring Do collector makes Fluttershy part of the trade S4E22.png Fluttershy looking at Rainbow Dash S4E22.png Эквестрийские игры Complete Equestria Games brochette S04E24.png Пятый сезон Заводи новых друзей, но не забывай Дискорда The Grand Galloping Gala entrance hall S5E7.png Smooze approaches Mr. Waddle and Chelsea Porcelain S5E7.png Twilight Sparkle addressing the ballroom S5E7.png Discord with Smooze on a leash S5E7.png Crowd laughing at Discord S5E7.png Giant Smooze is solid again S5E7.png Giant Smooze approaches other Gala ponies S5E7.png Discord returns Smooze to normal size S5E7.png Grand Galloping Gala aftermath S5E7.png Discord -I may actually grow to like this- S5E7.png Pinkie Pie and the Smooze dancing S5E7.png Grand Galloping Gala penultimate shot S5E7.png Grand Galloping Gala final shot S5E7.png Кусочек жизни Ponies at lunch S5E9.png Ponies at town hall cheering S5E9.png Spike in a wedding chair S5E9.png Crowd of wedding guests left side S5E9.png Crowd of wedding guests right side S5E9.png Снятся принцессам волшебные овцы? Ponies in dream Ponyville S5E13.png Ponies frightened by the Tantabus S5E13.png Luna fires upon the Tantabus with magic S5E13.png Шестой сезон Знаки отличия A doctor using his stethoscope on Mr. Waddle S6E4.png Doctor looks at the Cutie Mark Crusaders S6E4.png Новости Седельного ряда Fluttershy moving fork while talking to Lede S6E9.png Fluttershy --it didn't go exactly how I thought it would-- S6E9.png Fluttershy thinking about what she has to say S6E9.png Fluttershy --started out all right-- S6E9.png Fluttershy --Then Smoky Jr. found a nice home in the crawl space-- S6E9.png Fluttershy puts her hoof on Smoky Jr. --so they were temporarily camped out-- S6E9.png Fluttershy grins S6E9.png Fluttershy --when you write the story-- S6E9.png Fluttershy --we locked Rarity in the window display-- S6E9.png Fluttershy grinning awkwardly S6E9.png Fluttershy --they were more than willing to help-- S6E9.png Fluttershy watches raccoons eating pie S6E9.png Седьмой сезон Идеальная пара Young Grand Pear selling pears S7E13.png Grand Pear sells pears to Young Mr. Waddle S7E13.png Granny and Grand Pear continue arguing S7E13.png Bright Mac and Pear Butter running off together S7E13.png Bright Mac sticking labels on apple jam jars S7E13.png Bright Mac notices Pear Butter across the street S7E13.png Bright Mac bowing to Pear Butter S7E13.png Bright Mac and Pear Butter dancing yards apart S7E13.png Грива в тебе не главное Mr. Breezy's customers in awe of his display S7E19.png Rarity next to Mr. Breezy's customers S7E19.png Mr. Breezy interrupting Rarity S7E19.png Mr. Breezy's customers agreeing with him S7E19.png Rarity leaving Mr. Breezy's store in shame S7E19.png Дело было в дирижабле Sparkle family and attendees hear another announcement S7E22.png Bingo competition on the zeppelin cruise S7E22.png Night Light on the far end of the zeppelin deck S7E22.png Night Light stamping his Bingo sheet S7E22.png Night Light -this Princess Bingo is great!- S7E22.png Night Light waving to Twilight Sparkle S7E22.png Bingo ponies chanting -Princess Bingo!- S7E22.png Twilight Sparkle watches the cruise ponies chant S7E22.png Star Tracker -Twilight is my favorite time of day- S7E22.png Star Tracker -and it's also your name- S7E22.png Twilight Sparkle very creeped out by Star Tracker S7E22.png Разное MLP Facebook 'One Million Friends' poster.jpg en:Mr. Waddle/Gallery Категория:Галереи персонажей